1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Double Action Activated Switch and more particularly to a new miniature side rotary new switch that has one com terminal two actuate arm steel wires and two separate electric circuit. Also, by adding a new switch to another switch in series, for this purpose, it will provide a double wireform actuator assembly kit switch. This will eliminate the possibility of using a wire, or any similar devices, to start any machines or equipment which use coin drop units to operate machines for free. This Double Action Activated Switch can provide for different functions that can be used in association with different components of electric, electronic and mechanical machines and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of side rotary miniature of wire switches is known in the prior art. More specifically, miniature side rotary switches devised and utilized are known to consist basically of customary, predictable and palpable structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art, which have been developed for the implementation of numerous objectives and requirements. Known prior art miniature side rotary switches U.S. Pat. No.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,775. July 1970.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,206. February 1974.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,824. February 1986.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,399. April 1985.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,548. December 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,796.
International Application Under Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT)
(11) WO 03/030111; (13) A2; (21) PCT/USO2/30890
(22) 26 Sep. 2002 (26.09.2002)
(25) English; (26) English; (30) 09/967,424;
English 28 Sep. 2001 U.S. (28.09.2001)
While these devices fulfill their relevant, specific objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Double Action Activated Switch.
The inventive device includes a new miniature side rotary switch that has a double actuator wire spread part to accommodate any coins or tokens of any size to be used in association with coin drop assembly units, which operate any machines or equipment that require coins or tokens of any size in order to start and operate any machines or similar equipment.
The present invention provides for extra protection to prior art of coin drop units. The present invention is for the purpose of eliminating the idea or ability to use a wire, or similar device, in order to operate machines or equipments, which use coins or token drop assembly units. In this respect, the Double Action Activated Switch, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
In so doing, it provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purposes of prevention and deterrence for any individual who may use a wire or similar device to operate any machines or equipment, which require the use of coins or tokens in drop assembly units, for free.